El despertar de un clan
by lecielrouge
Summary: Después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, la paz reina entre las cinco naciones, pero, ¿qué pasaría si un grupo de personas supuestamente fallecidas regresaran a Konoha en busca de respuestas? Un equipo exasperado, un Sasuke frustrado y una posible guerra civil. ¿Sobrevivirá el equipo siete a esto?


**Prólogo: El despertar**

Oscuridad. Fría, húmeda y completa oscuridad. Cuando el Uchiha abrió los ojos no esperaba no poder usarlos de manera efectiva. No sabía donde se encontraba. Lo único de lo que era plenamente consciente era del duro y liso suelo de piedra sobre el que yacía y del roce de la suavidad del satén sobre su piel.

Con los últimos vestigios de sueño aparecieron las primeras dosis de adrenalina. El desconocimiento es el peor enemigo de un shinobi y, por supuesto, el no saber donde te encontrabas ni como has llegado allí es, desde luego, peligroso.

Brusca pero silenciosamente, se enderezó y activó su dojutsu. Sus ojos se tornaron color sangre con tres tomoe en ellos. Analizó la estancia en busca de posibles enemigos. Lo que encontró fue desconcertante. Había unas cincuenta personas recostadas a su alrededor.

Después del pánico inicial, se puso de pié disponiéndose a pelear en caso de ser atacado hasta que cayó en la cuenta. El chakra de estas personas les resulta familiar. Más que familiar de hecho. Sin dudar, arrancó un pedazo de tela de sus ropas y la incendió con un pequeño katon iluminando tenuemente la estancia.

Cuando Fugaku Uchiha abrió los ojos no esperaba encontrarse en una cueva lúgubre y húmeda tan solo vestido con un kimono ceremonial totalmente blanco y, desde luego, no esperaba encontrarse rodeado de todos los miembros de su clan, durmiendo pacíficamente con las mismas ropas.

Su inmediata sorpresa perdió la lucha contra la incipiente preocupación que se estaba gestando en su interior. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo han llegado aquí?¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero, antes de poder encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas, las figuras durmientes empezaron a moverse. La silenciosa cueva comenzó a llenarse de los gemidos y bostezos de los Uchiha.

Fugaku observaba a su familia despertarse y tener reacciones similares a las de él, comprobando todas las caras para cerciorarse de que no faltase nadie.

Su atención se centró especialmente en la silueta femenina a su lado. Observó a su mujer revolviéndose en su sueño hasta que finalmente abrió sus negros y grandes ojos.

-¿Fugaku? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Mikoto Uchiha de manera preocupada y susurrante.- ¿Y nuestros hijos? -poniéndose alerta activando su Sharingan.

–No lo sé pero será mejor que los encontremos y salgamos todos de aquí. No detecto ninguna amenaza pero eso no significa que no las haya. Buscaremos a los niños. Después iremos a Konoha y descubriremos que ha pasado. –Contestó imperturbable Fugaku.

Ambos estaban por ponerse en pie en busca de sus hijos cuando una de las personas al lado de Mikoto comenzó a despertar. No podía ser. -Imposible -Dijo Mikoto.

La sorpresa del matrimonio no fue poca al toparse cara a cara con el rostro de su hijo mayor. Itachi miraba a sus padres con su Kekei Genkai fijamente, obviamente deliverandoles. No podía ser, su hijo tenía trece años, era apenas un adolescente, antes de que se "durmieran". Ahora, era un hombre al inicio de sus veinte. No era posible.

-Okasan, otousan- El semblante serio y los ojos negros y melancólicos de su hijo fueron suficientes para que Fugaku recordara que pasó antes de desvanecerse y despertarse en este lugar. Él recordó el momento exacto en el que vio a su primogénito. Fugaku recordó su muerte.

-Oh, mierda.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa!_

 _Sí, lo sé. Han pasado años desde que subí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Sé que habeis estado esperando el segundo capítulo. No tengo excusa. Tengo varios capítulos escritos de la historia desde hace años pero no los he subido porque no me gustaba la manera en que los había escrito. Es por eso que he editado este primer capítulo. La trama en sí no cambia nada. Solo lo he redactado de una manera, en lo que a mi respecta, mejor._

 _Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. La trama no varía de la original que tenía escrita, al igual que en este, pero necesito darle otra vuelta a la redacción. Con esto, espero que os haya picado el gusanillo de la historia._

 _Muchas gracias por leer ;)_


End file.
